Web pages contain a lot of information, and this information is often rendered in various forms. For example, web pages often contain areas of text, sidebars, advertisements, user-generated comments, etc. Sometimes, it is important to determine the relevant text of the web page, or the text associated with the subject matter described by the web page, and separate out the rest of the clutter in the web page, such as the web page advertisements, sidebars, etc. Therefore, there remains a need to determine the relevant text of a web page.